Three's Company
by i m a g i n e dream b e
Summary: Something about their dynamic throws the possibilities into the range of never ending, flowing in an abrupt, stop and go sort of way that just kind of unanimously fits. Doctor/Rory/Amy/TARDIS friendship. Review please!


**A/N: I wanted something light and friendly, instead of all fluffily romantic, so here it is. :D Please review when you finish reading, so that I know whether or not to make more of these.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of this. Although, a shrinkable tenth doctor, eleventh doctor, dalek, sonic screwdriver, and TARDIS would be so wonderful.**

**.**

**A/N2: Sorry for everyone who thought this was a new story! It's a reupload of a Doctor Who fanfic I made a while back. Just resolved formatting issues that were bothering me. If you haven't already read this, go ahead and review when you're done please. And if you haven't watched Doctor Who… Goodness. You must be living in a box. And not a blue one. So go watch it. It being Doctor Who. The new series if you aren't patient enough to watch the older ones, like me. :P Oh, hush. I'll get to it.**

**New Disclaimer: I don't own any of this. Although, a shrinkable tenth doctor, eleventh doctor, dalek, **_**working **_**sonic screwdriver **_**that is not a model**_**, and TARDIS would be so wonderful.**

.

Something about their dynamic throws the possibilities into the range of never ending, flowing in an abrupt, stop and go sort of way that just kind of unanimously _fits._

The jealousy is over, the awkwardness is (mostly) over, and they're all having the time of their lives.

Three's company, and that's just what they all need. All their personalities demand it.

.

"Just The Gray Planet," The Doctor yells from the door, one hand magically levitating towards the handle. "Not much to see, strictly speaking, of course, just _loads_ of gray, but it's a fun kind of gray, you know?"

"I can practically see your hand going for the door, Doctor, you have to try better than that. And anyways, a fun kind of gray?" Amy questions from somewhere inside the TARDIS in her own lazy kind of skepticism, and he winces at her implication of his insanity. He may be crazy, but there's no need to point fingers and shout about it. "Pray, tell me, Doctor, what is a fun kind of gray?"

The Doctor stops looking morosely at Rory to kick up his enthusiasm again, and with relief, Rory manages to push the Doctor's surprisingly strong hand off the door again. "Imagine a sun exploding, and the amount of color in that sun draining slowly, so that all the shades, and all the patterns and explosions are all gray, and silvery. Like the gray in a person's eyes. All swirly and all."

He halts his now sentimental track, switching back to his previous task of trying to pry the TARDIS doors open. The TARDIS laughs at his paltry attempts, but Rory is using up all his effort in trying to block the alien's attempts.

"Rory—" The human almost laughs at the Doctor's ridiculous attempt at a puppy dog pout.

"Sorry, not even close," Rory grins, but his expression turns serious. "Anyways, one, the TARDIS will be extremely angry—"

"—the TARDIS is always angry." The Doctor mutters, glancing reproachfully at the winding staircase as his demented and seemingly sadistic ship chuckles again.

"—yes," Rory says, holding up one finger, because he has a rather important reason if the Doctor will just shut up for one minute. "Yes—wait, no! No, she isn't!"

The Doctor grins at this change in subject, because despite Rory's disbelief of the credibility of the Doctor's alien-ness, he did bond rather amazingly with the TARDIS. Rory hops back on track, however, effectively pushing a frown back on his contender's face.

"Amy will _kill_ you—us, true, but mainly you." He says smugly, and the Doctor's hand freezes instantly as he ponders the thought, his facial expression growing more and more horrified by the second. Rory takes this opportunity to seize the Doctor's right hand and begin tugging it from the door.

Amy chooses this moment to bounce into the room, shiny red hair waving glossily at the room as she parades her new denim skirt and gray shirt. "Hello, bo—"

She pauses, lifting one eyebrow, and then smirks, and Rory instantly thinks back to when they were changing, trying to remember what new aspect of his outfit Amy will laugh at this time. Meanwhile, the Doctor clutches protectively at his bowtie with his left hand, ready to defend.

"Well, well, well, there were worse ways to break a woman's heart," she says breezily, her eyes twinkling in laughter as she opens the door and walks straight through.

Rory and the Doctor look at each other, bemused, until they suddenly spring apart clutching their hands to their chests, and staring suspiciously at each other the whole way out.

Amy laughs at them for the rest of the trip, and then some.

.

Rory stops eyeing the Doctor suspiciously about three weeks after "the incident," as he puts it quite calmly in his own opinion as they hurtle to certain doom.

Well, maybe not quite so certain, but the TARDIS does tend to get rather overexcited, as she is at the moment, her rotor moving suspiciously faster in small, sparse increments. Especially since they landed on that small, mechanical gray planet, and the rather curious aliens had taken the ship's maturity memory by accident, effectively making her around two years old from what the Doctor can judge by her behavior. Rory has been reassured many times by the Doctor that her maturity will return soon, but the nervous little man is not sure he will make it out of the TARDIS's phase alive.

The Doctor laughs at the absurd expression on Rory's face when being so blatantly defensive, as a small girl worried for her own virtue, and absently punches a button on the console, which, if anything, makes his ship a little overzealous as she puts on some more speed.

"Seven weeks," the Doctor corrects Rory smugly. "And counting."

"Seven?" Amy exclaims, astonished, the force of her question pushing her head forward for emphasis in her point, as she looks up at the TARDIS's rotor, which is now bouncing in a rather cheerfully destructive way. "Good on you, mate."

"Which one of us are you talking to?" the Doctor asks, confused, pressing yet another useless button while holding down a lever that might or might not be working, and she just smiles cryptically. He rolls his eyes, because how much like Amy is _that?_ and looks back at Rory, who begins to smirk back in a shared exasperation until he remembers the same expression on the Doctor's face seven weeks ago, when his hand was clasping Rory's, and he glances away hurriedly, looking anywhere but at him, lest the Doctor shows some male on male tendencies and strange advances towards the poor bumbling human.

He noted that the rotor is now proceeding at an alarming rate, a blur in the console's shaft, and that maybe they should be doing something about that before they all get hurt. He tentatively reaches out and flips a switch.

"Still counting," the Doctor says gleefully as he unflips the switch that Rory has just touched, earning himself a look of somewhat affectionate hatred before the TARDIS panics a little bit, remorseful in retrospect, and they all go crashing to the floor at her abrupt loss of interest.

.

Amy stops eyeing the Doctor in such scandalous ways.

She argues with everyone who asks that she was just a randy little kid, and that she had grown up a whole year, reminding herself horribly of a similar proclamation she had made at the age of seven.

The Doctor eyes the ice cream dripping out of her hand onto the floor rather pointedly and she reaches to fix it, red faced as Rory continues to stare suspiciously at him.

"I'm not a pedophile," the Doctor tells him exasperatedly at last, and Rory continues to scrutinize his every move.

"Could be a rapist," he says thoughtfully. "I _am_ an adult, not a child."

"Twenty something," the Doctor points at Rory and then at himself. "Nine hundred and forty something, I lost count."

Rory blinks. "That's disturbing."

"You think?"

.

The Doctor stops being so rude and childish. He now acts like a grown up.

"No, you don't." Rory and Amy say at once, and, well, that's the end of that topic.

.

Amy knows this day will come.

But it doesn't stop her wishing it wouldn't.

It's almost strange, to step out of her bedroom on the TARDIS, into her identical bedroom off it.

Not just strange. It feels wrong. But she pushes it away, for the sanity of the two men standing before her, because she's sure that this is what they all need, and pulls the daft man with a bowtie into a tight hug.

"In a sad world sits a now lonely man in a box." Amy teases half-heartedly as she pulls away, only Amy is never half-hearted, so she sets in full scale, waggling her eyebrows tauntingly at him as he bounces agitatedly on the spot.

"But it's a _magic_ box!" he reassures her and himself. He'll miss her. And Rory. He'll have to find another idiot, now. The search is on again, like after Mickey.

Mickey and Rory. Now there's an image.

He shakes the idea out of his head quickly. Too much… idiocy.

He decides to say it in the end, as he stands on the threshold of his ship, because what harm can it do? "You could always—"

They pause, the words hanging in the air, like smoke rings from a pipe, tempting all of them. They harden their resolve, all based on some other person, before three heads shake together.

"Too much lovey-dovey."

"It's just—"

"You'd get—"

They stare at each other for a while, their eyes becoming a little glimmery among all the lights in Amy's bedroom, until the Doctor turns abruptly, walking into the TARDIS, and shutting the door.

Vanishing on the spot.

Never returning.

But he will, and he does, _of course he does_, because he wouldn't be the Doctor if he didn't. He reappears as Rory and Amy just begin to sit on her bed, staring blankly at the wall, because they just walked out of the best deal they had.

They run in as he walks out, and Rory and the Doctor trip comically, putting Amy in a fit of giggles, and they all embrace, the Doctor and Rory sniffing in their own dignified manner as they share a manly hug that Amy swears looks like the epitome of teenage girls' friendships.

She apologizes quickly as they start pulling away, thrusting open the TARDIS door and tearing away to her bedroom, Rory chasing after her.

The Doctor steps back into his mystical box, smiling contentedly.

.

Doctor and Company. It has a nice ring to it.

Like something out of a fairy tale.

.

**Review! Please let me know whether I should do more of these!**


End file.
